poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Danny, Tucker and Sam
This is how meeting Danny, Tucker and Sam goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Danny Phantom. Ryan F-Freeman: This world is like the Fairly Odd Parents. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. But the legendary Danny Phantom lives here. Matau T. Monkey: Danny? Thomas: Yeah. He's half-human, half-ghost. Optimus Prime: But, I think he might be a human but there's more to him then meets the eye. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Don't you mean "Eyes"? Ratchet: It's the way we see his unique ways. Mattis T. Monkey: Oh. Evil Ryan: If this Danny is real in this world, where would he live? Sonata Dusk: At Fenton Works, just down the street. Bertram T. Monkey: Good spotting, Sonata. Aria did say you're the best. head to Fenton Works Adagio Dazzle: I'll go and knock on the door. on the door reads a comic book farther, Jack Fenton, opens the door Crash Bandicoot: Hello. Jack Fenton: Hello, welcome to Fenton Works, where we design the most amazing ghost-fighting technology. Evil Ryan: Uh, okay. Bertram T. Monkey: And your name is? Jack Fenton: Fenton. Jack Fenton. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Autobot and Keyblade wielder. Sci-Ryan: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. But everyone calls me by my nickname Sci-Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: He is also a Keyblade wielder. Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Sari Sumdac, friend of Sora and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. Leader of the Cyberlings. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm Bertram. Bandmate of the Cyberlings and apprentice of Master Xehanort. Evil Anna: I'm Evil Anna. Another bandmate of the Cyberlings. Cody Fairbrother: My name is Cody Fairbrother. Ryan F-Freeman's brother. Codylight Sparkle: My name is Codylight Sparkle. Ryan Tokisaki: I'm Ryan Tokisaki. But you can call me Kuryan. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm Rianna F-Fiona. Madam Magianort: Name's Madam Magianort. Ryan F-Freeman:to Princess Ivy This is my friend. Princess Ivy. I met her on Cybertron. Emmet: I'm Emmet and this is Mike. A.k.a.. switches between personalities as Emmet introduces them Emmet: Vito, Chester, Svetlana and Manitoba. Odette: I'm Princess Odette. Jessie Primefan: They are the Dazzlings and I'm Jessie Primefan. Crash Bandicoot: And that's Thomas the Tank Engine. Also known as OpThomas Prime. Don't tell any bad guy about him. introductions continue Cody Fairbrother: And that's Zoey, Matau T. Monkey, Rainbow Dash, the NEXO Knights and some others. And to Sunset This is my friend, Sunset Shimmer. Jack Fenton: Well, come on in. the gang go inside, a hooded boy follows Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I know that's you, Ranyx. Ranyx: Oh. I was hanging around in this world for you to show up. nods Rianna F-Fiona: Look! There's Danny. Ranyx: Danny? Who's he? hooded girl points at Danny Ranyx: Thanks, Xgem. Danny Fenton: Uh, who are you guys? Ranyx: I am the Nobody of Ryan F-Freeman. his hood Call me, Ranyx. Danny Fenton: Name's Danny Fenton. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman, brother to Sari Sumdac and the Prime-prince of Friendship. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm Rianna F-Fiona. Ryan's female counterpart and the Prime-princess of Friendship. Ranyx: Rianna? How did you become a Prime and a princess? Rianna F-Fiona: I did a lot of things in my home the NEXO Knights world. Thomas: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Madam Magianort: I'm Madam Magianort. Rianna's childhood friend, Keyblade master and female counterpart of Master Xehanort. Odette: I am Princess Odette. Sci-Ryan's friend and Ryan's mentor. Ranyx: She means teacher. time of introduseing later Dany Fenton: Cool. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes